staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Grudnia 2013
TVP 1 05:35 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - w tym: Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Serialowa Jedynka - Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 90 (seria VII, odc. 8) - Zabawa - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Dzika Polska - Odlotowe sikory; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Prosta historia 26'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Świecińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Świat się kręci - /72/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Klimaty i smaki - Wielicka wieś; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Nieujarzmiona Missisipi.cz. 1 Wielki mróz (Wild Mississippi) - txt. str. 777 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Neil Rettig; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2760; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5903 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5903); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Karp nie tylko na Wigilię; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Drużyna A II - odc. 3, Jedyny kościół w mieście (The A - Team II, ep. 3, The Only Church in Town); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2761; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2515 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /73/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /7/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Wielki Test o Żywności. Polska Smakuje.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:10 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Moja żona Tajka (My Thai Bride) 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2011); reż.:David Tucker; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:15 Ekstradycja I - odc. 5/6 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Drużyna A II - odc. 3, Jedyny kościół w mieście (The A - Team II, ep. 3, The Only Church in Town); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Świat się kręci - /73/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Moja żona Tajka (My Thai Bride) 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2011); reż.:David Tucker; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Notacje - Olga Lipińska. Stan wojenny; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 60/91 Trzeba umieć przegrywać; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 402; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 8.50 i Pogoda: 9.25, 9.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1028 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 197 - Niepokojące objawy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Super Zaradni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W drodze do Himba - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Szkoła życia - odc. 18 "Ognisko domowe"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Chińskie tempo przemian. Ze wsi do miasta (The fastest changing place on Earth) 50'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Victoria Bell, Rob Colstream; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 116 "Dzieci nas wyprzedzają" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 16:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 105 "Wakacje w Gdyni" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 106 "Nareszcie sami" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 39"Oczko w głowie"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 9/76; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1028 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1029 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1025; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 760; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Śmierć jak kromka chleba - txt. str. 777 116'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Jerzy Trela, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Mariusz Benoit, Roman Gancarczyk, Jan Peszek, Ryszard Jasiński, Przemysław Branny, Szymon Kuśmider, Anna Dymna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Czwarta władza - odc. 1/4; serial sensacyjny TVP; reż.:Witold Adamek; wyk.:Jacek Borcuch, Paweł Królikowski, Joanna Liszowska, Maria Rybarczyk, Dorota Ficoń, Marek Bargiełowski, Andrzej Zieliński, Jarosław Sokół; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 25 ost. (Republic of Doyle ep. 213); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 S. O. S. - odc. 4/7 - Fałszywy trop; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 S. O. S. - odc. 5/7 - Wenus 73; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:15 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 136 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 107 Sezon: 3 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 108 Sezon: 3 10:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 4 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 196 12:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 221 13:00 2XL Odcinek: 11 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1801 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1231 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 163 Sezon: 4 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 135 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1802 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 396 20:05 Ghost Rider 22:15 Nożownik 0:15 Breaking Bad Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 1:15 Dziewczyny z fortuną Odcinek: 76 3:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 05.05 Uwaga! (3771) - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Rozmowy w toku (2258) - talk-show 06.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.25 Co za tydzień (628) - magazyn informacyjny 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN (1313) - magazyn 11.10 Ukryta prawda (166) - serial paradokumentalny 12.15 Szpital (149) - serial paradokumentalny 13.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (946) - serial fab.-dok. 14.00 Wawa non stop (73) - serial 15.00 Ukryta prawda (167) - serial paradokumentalny 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.00 Wawa non stop (74) - serial 18.00 Szpital (65) - serial paradokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! (3772) - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1840) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (989) - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Życie bez wstydu (3) - reality show 22.30 Perfekcyjna pani domu (3) - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles (24) - serial sensacyjny 00.30 Pamiętniki wampirów 2 (8) - serial grozy 01.30 Uwaga! (3772) - magazyn reporterów 01.45 Arkana magii (1135) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.00 Zakończenie programu TVP Gorzów Wielkopolski 06:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Pogoda - 16.12 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Informacje lubuskie - dzień dobry - Informacje Lubuskie - dzień dobry 16.12.2013; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 16.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 67; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Pogoda - 16.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:05 Dla niesłyszących - Bez barier; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 11; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 Cuda się zdarzają,,,; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:40 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:55 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:10 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 46; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Fascynujące Śląskie - Ewa Gołębiowska; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:45 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Świadectwo historii. 50 lat po zamachu na JFK (JFK 50: Eyewitness to History); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Informacje Lubuskie - Informacje Lubuskie 16.12.2013; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:37 Pogoda; STEREO 17:41 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 16.12.2013; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:02 Magazyn publicystyczny - Nasze lubuskie: Twoje zdrowie - twój szpital odc. 1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:15 Karty na stół - Karty na stół 16.12.2013; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Informacje lubuskie - wydanie główne - Informacje lubuskie 16.12.2013; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 18:51 Pogoda; STEREO 18:54 Informacje lubuskie - komentarze - Informacje lubuskie - komentarze 16.12.2013; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 19:06 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 16.12.2013; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:18 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 16.12.2013; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie - flesz 16.12.2013; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:32 Pogoda; STEREO 19:35 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 16.12.2013; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:48 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 16.12.2013; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:02 Karty na stół - Karty na stół 16.12.2013; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:14 Raport gospodarczy - Lubuski raport gospodarczy; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda - 16.12 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 16.12 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Informacje lubuskie - podsumowanie dnia - Informacje lubuskie 16.12.2013 -; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 22:23 Pogoda; STEREO 22:35 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Cuda się zdarzają,,,; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:20 Świadectwo historii. 50 lat po zamachu na JFK (JFK 50: Eyewitness to History); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Pogoda - 16.12 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Pogoda - 16.12 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Świadectwo historii. 50 lat po zamachu na JFK (JFK 50: Eyewitness to History); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:10 Siła wyższa - odc. 12/13* - Wizytacje; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Las bliżej nas - odc. 45 Jak wyglada praca drwala; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Janka - odc. 13 - Wypadek (Janka); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 8.50 i Pogoda: 9.25, 9.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Polonia w Komie - Gucza - Emka (382); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Galeria - odc. 70; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 972 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Pomnik Historii 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 86* - Droga na szczyt - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Kulturalni PL - (171); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 839* - Sukces sołtysa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 47 Drukarki 3D - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Galeria - odc. 70; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Gucza - Emka (382); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Pomnik Historii 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Och, Canada; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 29 Podlaskie szlakiem historii i natury; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 972 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - Kolekcja Hildebranda Gurlitta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Kołysanka z łezką; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Pomnik Historii 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Wiedźmin - odc. 12/13* - Falwick - txt. str. 777; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Rzym - Knapczyk (383); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Śladami Podlasian - Floryda; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 70; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Pomnik Historii 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Janka - odc. 13 - Wypadek (Janka); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kołysanka z łezką; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Wiedźmin - odc. 12/13* - Falwick; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Rzym - Knapczyk (383); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 972; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Śladami Podlasian - Floryda; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.50 Dziwne i niebezpieczne (wersja dla niesłyszących) 07.20 Strefa relaksu 07.50 Bajkowa TVS 10.00 Cafe Silesia 11.30 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.55 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 12.10 Schlesie Journal 12.30 Telezakupy 14.25 Prekursorzy 14.55 Sekrety historii 15.55 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16.05 Powietrzna policja 16.40 Na oczach świadków 17.10 Dziwne i niebezpieczne (wersja dla niesłyszących) 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.30 Podróże z żartem 21.30 Biznes klasa 22.00 Sportowa ofensywa 23.00 Sekrety historii 00.00 Gdzie wtedy byłeś? 00.30 W swiecie nauki 01.00 Dziwne i niebezpieczne (wersja dla niesłyszących) 02.00 Cafe Silesia 04.30 Dziwne i niebezpieczne (wersja dla niesłyszących) TV Kęty HD 01.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe 02.00 Osobliwości - Barbara Siwiec-Martyniak 02.30 Biblioteka poleca 03.00 Kabaret Czarna Rękawiczka 04.00 Gala Aktywni 2013 05.30 Newsflash, informacje planszowe 06.00 Dwa serca - przedstawienie 07.00 Wieczernica oświatowa 07.30 Historia oświaty w Witkowicach 08.15 Koncert uczniów szkółki muzycznej 09.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe 10.00 Osobliwości - Barbara Siwiec-Martyniak 10.30 Biblioteka poleca 11.00 Kabaret Czarna Rękawiczka 12.00 Gala Aktywni 2013 13.30 Newsflash, informacje planszowe 14.00 Dwa serca - przedstawienie 15.00 Wieczernica oświatowa 15.30 Historia oświaty w Witkowicach 16.15 Koncert uczniów szkółki muzycznej 17.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe 18.00 Osobliwości - Barbara Siwiec-Martyniak 18.30 Biblioteka poleca 19.00 Kabaret Czarna Rękawiczka 20.00 Gala Aktywni 2013 21.30 Newsflash, informacje planszowe 22.00 Dwa serca - przedstawienie 23.00 Wieczernica oświatowa 23.30 Historia oświaty w Witkowicach 24.15 Koncert uczniów szkółki muzycznej